


just another tick

by justizzyhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Body Swap, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Nott and him are bros don't ask me why, Romance, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, agnst, don’t worry the ocs are really because jk rowling didn’t go into specifics about descendants names, harry goes by tokyo for a while - Freeform, harry hates his life, harry is pretty and he hates it - Freeform, oh wow there’s a tag for that, tom is whipped for harry but no one tell him that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justizzyhere/pseuds/justizzyhere
Summary: “What I want to know,” said Nott, breaking off from his place on the wall to start an amble stride toward him, “is just how you’ve stayed hidden from the school for more than a month. Especially for a Slytherin, at that. You have all the houses and even the teachers convinced.”“What can I say?” Tokyo said dryly. “I have a talent for evading attention.”In which Harry is too easy on the eyes and it sucks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heeeyy, this is pretty short and all, and i'll add more later on, but for now, i just wanna get this down so that my mind can be happy for a while

“Merlin, look at her,” one of the goons crooned, laughing with his eyes trained on Tokyo’s form. “They truly didn’t lie when they said she was a pretty thing. Makes me wonder how she went unnoticed this whole time.”

 

Nott, the leader of the supposed gang, stood from afar, leaning on the abandoned classroom’s wall, idly watched with uninterested care. “Quite.”

 

The second goon towered over Tokyo, grinning down at him. “Have you been hiding from us, little one? Keeping that pretty face hidden away from us?”

 

Tokyo glared at him. “Excuse you, I’m a fucking guy, dimwit.”

 

A pause. The three Slytherins gobsmacked expressions did little to please Tokyo’s ongoing hatred for them.

 

“Huh,” said Nott. This time, interest sparked ablaze. “Male. And yet, you have the whole school thinking you’re a girl.”

 

“A girl wearing a guy’s uniform?” Tokyo glared. “Yeah, wow, how observant of you. Fuck off.”

 

It wasn’t enough that the whole school found out about him, slow as it was—they had to mistake him as a girl, too. Yeah, he was a little too pretty for a guy, and the hair certainly didn’t help, but goddammit, couldn’t the goons that found out about him just take a glance at what he was wearing before spreading the word?

 

“What I want to know,” said Nott, breaking off from his place on the wall to start an amble stride toward him, “is just how you’ve stayed hidden from the school for more than a month. Especially for a Slytherin, at that. You have all the houses and even the teachers convinced.”

 

“What can I say?” Tokyo said dryly. “I have a talent for evading attention.”

 

“Talent? No, it has to be more. Magic, obviously,” Nott muttered, studying him like a scientist would a rat. “But no invincibility spell could trick Hogwarts. Not for this long.” By now, he was only a foot away from Tokyo. Any further and Tokyo’s space would be invaded. “How do you do it?”

 

“You wanna learn the secret to being invincible?” Tokyo smiled, all teeth and no cheer. “It’s this.”

 

And with a blast of wild magic, he flung the three into a wall. One and two’s heads smacked against the dungeon's interior with a wet sound, something Tokyo hardly paid attention to. His only focus was on Nott, who was the first to reach for his wand. Fat luck that did. Tokyo dashed forward and yanked his wand out of Nott’s shaken grasp, grabbing a fist of Nott’s robes to pin him to the wall. Nott let out a startled grunt, but instantly glared at Tokyo when he gathered his bearings. His eyes widened when he felt the end of his very own wand brush under his jaw.

 

“This,” said Tokyo, his voice barely a whisper, so close to Nott, his lips only a brush away from his chin, green eyes boring into brown, “is how I do it. _Obliviate._ "

 

/

 

The journey back to Slytherin dormitory was of scowling and angry cursing.

 

It started a week ago. A week ago, Tokyo was minding his own business, sitting at the Great Lake and skipping boring classes he knew the lessons to. A week ago, Tokyo conveniently let his guard down, enjoying the peace he didn’t often get back in his old life, and as a result, forgot that Fate hated him and liked to mess with her personal bitch’s plan. Thus, a couple of goons from a classroom saw him through the window, remarked how pretty of a girl he was, spread the word to all the students in search of this pretty girl, and ignited the search for a mysterious student nobody knew about.

 

Until now, of course.

 

Tokyo had to scoff. Just when things were turning out good for him—a new chance at life, a new time of age, a new world where he could go to Hogwarts without being seen—only for it to be screwed on over when some teenage boys get horny at the sight of a pretty “girl.”

He knew time travel was too good to be true.

 

When Tokyo returned to his dorm without any more interruptions, thank god, he was met with the low murmurings of a few students staying up late in the common room. No one noticed the delicate boy with ruffled black curls pass through. Tokyo only breathed a sigh of relief when the door to his room shut behind him, a barrier between the outside world and his own comfort.

 

He threw himself onto his bed, still wearing his shoes and school robes. At this point, he didn’t give a damn about someone knocking on his door and seeing his disheveled state. He thinks he can deserve a break from all the tiresome hunting of too curious students for now.

 

Rolling onto his back, Tokyo stared at the ceiling, wishing for one thing to go his way. He just wanted to get a chance. Get a new life. Be him, without really being Harry Potter. The Wizarding World was already crumbling in of itself. His friends were off doing god knows what. And the media derailed him as the new and upcoming spokesperson, a deity meant to solve all their misfortunes.

 

It’s why he dived straight into spells depicting the fantasized idea of time travel. He searched and searched and searched, and when he found a way—a way borderline suicidal with its requirements—he seized it without a second left to waste.

 

And now, here he was. In a new body, with a new name, with a new era he’s yet to discover all its nook and crannies. Of course, not everything went smoothly. He found early in his change that the body he inhabited belonged to one Tokyo Hidashi, a small Japanese immigrant family moving from Japan to England. According to the tremendous amount of digging Harry had to do, Tokyo’s mother, Mira Hidashi, married an English foreigner visiting Japan for a few years. They fell in love, had Tokyo, moved to England, and both parents were pureblood wizards in their prime. Tokyo was a fifteen year old in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Slytherin, and thanks to a few flippant slips of mouths from one pureblood to another (the Hidashi family were quite notorious back in their homeland), Dippet allowed for a Japanese transfer student to enter Hogwarts.

 

And promptly forgot about him once Harry found a rune that could mask his overall being. It was tricky work, using a blood rune to mask his magical core and make it so that it worked in his favor, but Harry prevailed. Toyko Hidashi garnered too much attention, Harry’s found. With his pretty hair, pretty eyes, long lashes, delicate bone structure, small build—Harry had to resort to blocking people out from his presence, less Harry’s instincts won and he ended up lashing out on an innocent observer.

 

It’s been doing him good so far. He’s had no situations that caused trouble for him. His mother, Mira, was none the wiser, what with being far away from Tokyo as he’s learning at Hogwarts, and Harry lucked out with getting Tokyo as the host of his body when he found out the boy was more of a loner than anything. No friends that he knew of, no partners or enemies that Harry found. Tokyo was, true in his form, a complete loner. Odd, for a boy so pretty, but Harry didn’t want to pry all into the boy’s life. He felt bad enough that he had to inherit Tokyo’s body.

Things were going good. Harry was almost daring enough to say he was happy.

 

Then Nott and his fellows reminded him exactly what went wrong with that, and fuck it all, Harry wanted to scream.

 

 _Not Harry_ , he reminded himself. Harry Potter died the moment he came alive in this new timeline.

 

“It’s Tokyo now,” he said into the empty room. “Tokyo Hidashi.”

 

For some reason, he felt like Hogwarts was laughing at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The fuck is Slytherin House so demanding of,” Tokyo muttered. “Is it true?” he asked Adrian. 
> 
> Adrian, a little distracted with counting Hidashi’s crown of lashes (were lashes allowed to be that long?) brushing his cheek every time he blinked, those damn bright green eyes disappearing and reappearing behind their skin shutters, answered absentmindedly, “Yeah.”
> 
> “Mate, I know he’s a darling and all, but we have a job to do. Less you want Malfoy to have at it with your head,” said Flint. Adrian really wanted to ignore him at the moment, but unfortunately, he had a point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IM BACK. yeah so I threw in some nottt/potter bc plot development shit. hope y’all enjoy!

 

* * *

The problem with trying to remain under the radar when the world doesn’t want him to remain under the radar, Tokyo reflects as he hides behind a shelf, is that he’s royally fucked.

 

From the start of his morning, he knew it wasn’t going to be a good day. First, he had to evade his housemates' relentless suspicion. Then he’s had to encounter teachers all up in the gossip of the Mysterious Pretty Girl. And, what’s more, said teachers were pulling every card they can to make him reveal himself.

 

Thing is, Tokyo knows they can’t do much. He isn’t necessarily breaking any rules, other than skipping classes. He hands in his assigned work, pays attention to the lessons when he finds he has nothing better to do, and doesn’t pick up a fuss enough to warrant the immediate punishment of an adult. All in all, he’s a model student that just isn’t quite noticed. The quiet kid in the back of the classroom.

 

However, that doesn’t stop the teachers from doing their damn best to exploit him. Tokyo assumes a betting pool.

 

And to top it all off on his excruciatingly bad day, Nott somehow remembers his encounter with Tokyo and has been on the lookout for him. Tokyo doesn’t know how he can recall Tokyo’s involvement with him yesterday in the dungeons, but he isn’t sticking around long enough to find out. The last thing Tokyo needs is Nott on his tail.

 

But lo-and-behold, Tokyo’s currently hiding from Nott and his two goons in the library, where Tokyo had snuck into with the hopes of avoiding any “searchers.” His luck has run out, it seems because Nott himself was up here, doing Merlin knows what.  

 

“You might as well come out now, _Hidashi_ ," said Nott, quiet enough for only people within appropriate distances to hear. “I have you all figured out now.”

 

 _Yeah right,_ Tokyo thought. _The only thing you have figured out is my name and face, you bastard._ Though he has to admit, Nott has him cornered. Tokyo wasn’t aware Nott could sense out his presence in its concealed state, courtesy of the blood magic Tokyo dipped his pinkie in. In fact, it shouldn’t be possible at all. The blood magic should have kept his presence completely masked, and there shouldn’t be a possibility of someone figuring out where he is unless he wills it to be so. For Nott to have sniffed him out—well, that just raises all kinds of alarms.

 

“You have me curious, you know.”

 

Tokyo froze.

 

“I mean,” Nott continued, conversationally, “with your little act of avoidance, it makes me wonder—what’s the point?”

 

Adrenaline coursed through him. Tokyo glanced to his left. _Damn it._  He was wedged into a trap. No way out, unless the blood magic wasn’t going to allow Nott his little fluke and actually work. Tokyo was starting to regret casting it. It’s worth a lot more trouble than what he predicted.

 

“Come on out, Hidashi,” said one of the goons. Caroll, or something. Tokyo was a little too preoccupied to remember what their names were. He knows only a few of his housemates by name, mainly to identify those he wants to stay out of the way of at all costs.

 

Despite the political hierarchy Slytherin House operated on, Tokyo’s made sure to keep his toes firmly planted away from that crowd. The last thing he needs on his plate is to end up mixed in with the little game of chairs the kiddies like to play.

 

Tokyo turned his head when Nott didn’t pick up on where he left. Taking a chance, Tokyo peeked around the corner. And with all the years of instincts honed into him from his training, snatched the wrist coming for him over his shoulder under a flap of a shimmery material Tokyo recognized as an invisibility cloak.

 

 _Trust these spoiled brats to have an invisibility cloak stashed in their closet somewhere,_  Tokyo thought irritably as he yanked on the wrist trying to sneak up on him. In barely a second, Tokyo had the stranger up against a shelf, no doubt digging into his or her back. The stranger let out a strangled grunt.

 

Based on the weight and thickness of the wrist, and the grunt, Tokyo guessed male.

 

Using his arm to keep him pressed up against the shelf, with his other hand, Tokyo dragged the shimmery cloth keeping him hidden away from prying eyes off. He dropped the cloak once the culprit for Tokyo’s bad day was within sight. He wasn’t surprised in the least when Nott’s face was unveiled right before him.

 

“You and I keep ending up in this situation,” said Nott, smirking despite being backed against a shelf. “Do you like your conquests in this position? In that case, I advise you, a kiss is all you need to charm your interests.”

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Tokyo questioned softly, returning Nott’s smirk with one of his own. “You keep following me, Nott. It’s almost like I have a secret admirer. Albeit, a stalkerish one.”

 

To Tokyo’s annoyance, Nott’s feathers weren’t ruffled. If anything, he leaned down closer until his face was only centimeters away from Tokyo’s. This close, Tokyo could see the specks of gold in rings of brown.

 

Nott’s frosty breath fanned into Tokyo’s space when he said, “Come on, Hidashi. This is the moment where you run off and hide, right? Obliviate me?” Outside, Tokyo remained impassive. Inside, Tokyo was recoiling. To think that Nott could batt away Tokyo’s Obliviate like that—it makes him cock his head like a fucking dog. Tokyo is by far no weak wizard. Nott shouldn’t be able to remember him like this. “Oh, look at that. The pretty little fairy is interested,” said Nott. Tokyo gritted his teeth at the absurd nick-name. “What’s your next move, Hidashi? Gonna scram with your tail between your knees again?”

 

The sound of nearing footsteps alerted Tokyo of Nott’s coming goons. Nott flicks his eyes to the right, annoyance appearing for one brief second before it's locked away behind iron walls. Tokyo wonders why he’s made no move to free himself.

 

“My next move, eh?” Tokyo considered. Nott watched him, a predatory look barely being hidden under his standoff resolve most Slytherins wear like a badge. “You know, Nott? I think I’ll take up on your advice.”

 

This time, Nott’s predatory look was replaced by wariness. The boy’s eyes narrowed. “What are you play at, Hidashi?”

 

Tokyo only smiled. And just when Nott’s minions were rounding the corner for them to be visible, Tokyo dropped Nott until the heels of his shoes were on the ground, drew back his arm to clasp his hand around the base of Nott’s neck, and _pulled._

 

Their lips met in a clash. The twin gasps in the backgroun went ignored.

 

/

 

Adrian was not expecting the kiss. Or how good it was.

 

Hidashi worked into Adrian’s mouth like it personally challenged him to a duel. Like it was the only thing that mattered. Opening and dominating Adrian with his tongue shouldn’t be this strong of a turn-on, damn it. Unbiddenly, Adrian groaned into the filthy kiss and didn’t even fight it when Hidashi guided his left hand to wrap around Hidashi’s tiny waist. Adrian used that to drag Hidashi closer, enjoying the surprise attention. He gasped when he felt teeth bite at his bottom lip.

 

“You fucking prick,” Adrian muttered, barely recognizing the husky voice coming out of him as his own.

 

“Are you really complaining?” Tokyo scoffed in return. Conversation stopped as Hidashi did something with his tongue and Adrian can’t even remember what he was supposed to be doing before this. Screw it, Hidashi was a damn good kisser.

 

“Um,” someone said off to the side. Adrian cursed when Hidashi paused, drawing back a little. Adrian glared at Flint for disrupting whatever Hidashi was torturing himself to.

 

“What?” Adrian demanded harshly. He decided to ignore Hidashi’s amused snicker. Later, he’ll think of an appropriate response. For now, if Flint doesn’t hurry up and speak whatever he wanted to say, Adrian might have to resort to magic to get rid of the student.

 

“Not that I don’t think you’re enjoying yourself and all,” Flint said with a roll of his eyes, “but you’re aware we’re supposed to bring the little fairy back to the dorms, yes?”

 

“You’re supposed to do what?” Hidashi squawked. Adrian stubbornly kept Hidashi in his arms when the slightly muscled (and Merlin did Adrian like that) teen moved to face Flint fully. With an angry flush Hidashi probably wouldn’t appreciate Adrian for thinking was cute dotting his cheeks, the unofficially titled fairy shot Adrian a glare. “What’s he spitting about?”

 

“Oh, did Nott forget to explain?” Caroll sarcastically drawled, eyeing their intertwined limbs with nothing short of exasperation. “Slytherin House has demanded the mysterious princess of Hogwarts to reveal herself.”

 

“The fuck is Slytherin House so demanding of,” Tokyo muttered. “Is it true?” he asked Adrian.

 

Adrian, a little distracted with counting Hidashi’s crown of lashes (were lashes allowed to be that long?) brushing his cheek every time he blinked, those damn bright green eyes disappearing and reappearing behind their skin shutters, answered absentmindedly, “Yeah.”

 

“Mate, I know he’s a darling and all, but we have a job to do. Less you want Malfoy to have at it with your head,” said Flint. Adrian really wanted to ignore him at the moment, but unfortunately, he had a point.

 

Adrian had half a thought to wonder if he should be embarrassed to be found snogging with someone in the library, against a _shelf_ of all things, like one of those horny Gryffindor couples scattered amongst Hogwarts, but he disregarded that thought the moment it appeared in his mind. He really can’t be blamed. Hidashi is absurdly pretty.

 

“Yes, yes, I heard you the first time,” said Adrian. “Sorry, little fairy, but the snobbish king has asked for your presence, and I value my life enough to not want to get on Malfoy’s bad side.”

 

Adrian instantly regretted saying that, as it seems Hidashi took it as his cue to leave Adrian’s arms caging him to the taller male. He watched sullenly as Hidashi righted his slightly rumpled clothing. On the other hand, he quite liked Hidashi’s bitten ruby red lips.

 

“Not that I’m against it, but—” Caroll gestured at the two of them awkwardly. “Why exactly did we find you two snogging like it was the end of the world?”

 

Adrian was ready to reply back with something snarky, maybe ridiculing even, but he paused when he realized he too doesn’t really have an answer to that. He turned to look questioningly at Hidashi, who remains unbothered in the fly of the past few events.

 

The Slytherin shrugged, imperious. “Because I wanted to throw you off? Because I wanted to scar your minds as payback for the inconvenience you’ve caused me while I scramble to hide from too damn curious Slytherins for their own good? Because Nott is easy on the eyes?”

 

Adrian leaned against the shelf at his back, letting it support his weight. “Pleasure to be of service.”

 

“Pleasure appreciated,” Hidashi quipped with a grin. And oh. Oh, Adrian liked that grin on him.

 

“Right, well, Morgana’s saggy tits, you’ve succeeded,” said Flint, furrowing his bushy brows with his grimace. “Can we go now? Malfoy is expecting us, along with his whiney minions.”

 

“You know, for Nott’s goons, you sure talk a lot,” Hidashi commented.

 

Caroll spluttered, offended. Adrian hid a smirk behind a loosely curled fist. His lips still tingled, but he decided not to dwell on that notice.

 

“Excuse you, we’re not goons,” said Caroll. “Just highly sophisticated minions.”

 

Flint pinched his nose. “You’re not helping at all in this argument, Harden.”

 

“You try to argue against being called _goons_!" 

 

“Let’s just get the bloody fairy to Malfoy and go,” Flint grumbled. “I missed dinner for this, damn it.”

 

“I’m honored, truly, that you’d miss your precious meals for me,” said Hidashi, amusement painting his features, “but I’m afraid I’ll have to decline your offer. I have no wish to be under Malfoy’s attention.” An odd glint entered his eyes. It was gone the next moment, fast enough for Adrian to dismiss it.

 

“I’m sorry, little fairy.” Adrian found himself liking many things about Hidashi—the soft curve of his lips, the sharp cut of his jaw, the line of his cheekbones, the cute button nose, the flutter of lashes fanning his startling green eyes—but nothing is better than Hidashi’s hatred for being called the ridiculous titles students have been siding him with. “We have no say in Malfoy’s orders. He’s throwing a right tantrum for you.”

 

Adrian shouldn’t be surprised at Hidashi’s blatant hatred exposed for the three fellow Slytherins to see at the mention of Malfoy’s demands, but he was. He’s well aware of Hidashi’s dislike for attention—otherwise, Adrian wouldn’t be in this situation, running around for clues of a rumored student—but for a prominent family like the Hidashi line, originally dating back to Japan, Adrian expected for Hidashi to at least try to play nice to the purebloods of Britain. It seems Hidashi couldn’t give a damn.

 

“You’re an odd one, you know that?” Caroll muttered, scratching at his cheek. Normally, Adrian would raise a brow at the obvious confusion on display. Despite his stocky, muscle-mass body, Caroll was a Slytherin through and through. He knew how to play the game, and knew rule one was to always play behind a mask. But here he is, bare for the world to see. Or at the very case, for an enigma like Hidashi to see.

 

But Adrian could hardly talk. He was caught snogging him, after all. He should be mad at Hidashi and himself for allowing it to happen, but at this point, Adrian could hardly give a fuck. He _liked_ Hidashi. Liked his mysteries, his secrets tucked beneath that pretty little face and those pretty little lies.

 

“I’m informed, yes,” said Hidashi, yet again smiling like they were endearing him.

 

“Right,” said Flint, clapping his hands. “Off we go. We’ve kept Malfoy waiting long enough.”

 

“What makes you think I’ll go with you?” Hidashi asked, one finely shaped brow raised. “I should Obliviate you and scurry off.”

 

“And I’ll remind you that I’ll rebuff your Obliviate, no problem,” said Adrian, not hiding his smugness. “Flint and Caroll, too.”

 

“Ah,” said Hidashi. “I’ve been meaning to ask you about that.” Adrian found himself holding his breath as Hidashi regarded them cooly. The last time Hidashi was like this, Adrian remembers waking up on the ground with a raging headache.

 

“Tell you what,” Adrian started, a plan forming in his head. “You come with us for the sake of our lives being at risk at the threat of Malfoy’s anger, and I’ll tell you how your Obliviate didn’t work.”

 

He could see the clogs in Hidashi’s brain turning, those sharp green eyes cataloging the risks and benefits.

 

 _Calm down_ , Adrian tells himself, trying to listen to everything outside the blood rushing through his veins and the trouble he has focusing on something other than Hidashi’s fucking distracting neck. _You do not need to pop a hard-on in the middle of a fucking library._

 

“You pack a good deal,” Hidashi murmured, a small smile curling the corner of his lips.

 

/

 

Too fast for Tokyo’s liking, the four Slytherins found themselves at the entrance of the Slytherin dorms. He eyed the painting distastefully, not for the first time asking himself why he couldn’t be with Gryffindors. He holds no love for Slytherins, yes, but he’ll admit they’re not the worst. At the foremost, they’re honest with themselves, unlike Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws—and Merlin forbid—Gryffindors. But Slytherins are cunning, meticulous, clever. So, what a bloody surprise they’d have their own little political campaigns in a fucking _school dorm._

 

“I find myself regretting this,” Tokyo freely admitted out loud to the three males at his back, effectively crowding him in. Thankfully, due to dinner being long done, few students were wandering around at night. The curfew would be effective in a few minutes. The four of them made it in time, it seems. “Your explanation better be worth my time, or else you’ll find a very irritable _fairy_ visiting you in your sleep.”

 

“Duly noted,” said Flint. “ _Blood of the pure._ "

 

What a surprise. “Freaking Slytherins,” he mumbled as the painting swung open. Nott, out of the corner of Tokyo’s eye, chuckled.

 

“Honestly, it’s been a month into the school year. You should know how we are by now,” said Caroll.

 

“Do shut up, Caroll,” said Tokyo. He doesn’t need another reminder. “Let’s hurry this up.”

 

“After you, your majesty,” said Nott.

 

“You’re not funny,” Tokyo said, before steeling himself. Time to walk into a den of snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudo! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me again,” said Black, a frosty look about his eyes and the thin slant of his mouth, “how we missed this?” He regarded Avery and Greengrass fervently. “We had a fucking Hidashi in our mist and no one noticed?”
> 
> “The news wasn’t exactly thrown around,” Greengrass defend himself, slamming Black’s blame aside with an impatient glare. “Lady and Lord Hidashi have only recently moved to England and have made no move to declare their intentions as to why they’re here. They should be in bloody Japan, not Britain.”
> 
> “And yet,” Black’s second cousin, Walpurga, gritted, “they’re here. In bloody fucking Britain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm back! it took a while to get this chapter out because I am a student with tests to worry about. said chapter is kinda short, but i hope you like it nonetheless! 
> 
> couple of things to make note of: completely disregard canon. obviously i still kept things in here for certain points, but i really don't have time to research who was in what year and when they were introduced to voldemort, and so i've decided to just do what i wanna do to propell the story forward. if you guys are bothered by that, well. um, sorry? :b

Abraxus prided himself in knowing what went down in his house. He knows Parkinson and Yaxley are on thin ice after the discovery of their cousins eloping off into the sunset and subsequently shaming the alliance between the two families. He knows about the trembling tension between Orion and Walpurga after they’ve finalized their marriage arrangements with their parents. He knows about the convenient little gossiping circles that ran through most Slytherin groups. He knows about the first year who sneaks out at night to venture off into the kitchen for a little treat from the House Elves. 

 

He knows what goes on behind the walls of Slytherin, and he prides himself for it. Abraxus is at the core center of the network of which allows himself to perceive every minor or major tide in the scheme of plannings. He takes advantage of this skill to will the tide in his favor. 

 

So when he’s told of a student who he doesn’t ever recall, much less acquire the name of, he’s undeniably _pissed_. 

 

/

 

The commons, of its beautiful arches and elegant furnishings, draw students into a comfortable, but never homey feeling. At its basics, Slytherin does not have the ‘welcoming’ warmth of Hufflepuffs, the flamboyant cheers of Gryffindors, or the polite regards of Ravenclaws. 

 

House Slytherin is a den full of snakes, and snakes are never warm-blooded. This very room, piecing as the base of Slytherin meetings, reside each and every power battle. The common room is where they brawl, where they settle their matters, where they finish the job less they do it outside, under the judgemental eyes of spiteful peers. 

 

The common room is not warm. It’s where the Kings and Queens come to hold court. 

 

And sitting on the throne, one pale-haired Malfoy lounges on the formidable chair beside the fireplace, staring into the flickering flames lighting dancing shadows across his blank face. On the two couch by his side sat his court. 

 

The rest of the room mingled their fellow students, conversing in idle tones of useless topics. They all knew what they were here for. What they didn’t know was how it was to be played out. 

 

“Tell me again,” said Black, a frosty look about his eyes and the thin slant of his mouth, “how we missed this?” He regarded Avery and Greengrass fervently. “We had a fucking Hidashi in our mist and _no one_ noticed?”

 

“The news wasn’t exactly thrown around,” Greengrass defend himself, slamming Black’s blame aside with an impatient glare. “Lady and Lord Hidashi have only recently moved to England and have made no move to declare their intentions as to why they’re here. They should be in bloody Japan, not Britain.”

 

“And yet,” Black’s second cousin, Walpurga, gritted, “they’re here. In bloody fucking Britain.”

 

“Language, now,” said Abraxus. Though his gaze never left the bounce of the flames coming from the fireplace, they automatically switched their attention toward the fifth year. “I understand this discovery leave little to be desired, but we shouldn’t feel the need to voice our aggravations. All will be revealed soon.”

 

“Nott and his lot are taking their sweet time with that,” said Avery, scowling at the entrance of their dorm as if the subject of his irritation would fly in to show himself. “Were we wise in sending them to find Hidashi?”

 

“Apparently, they have a lead,” Riddle remarked with unconcealed humor, sitting closest to Abraxus. “Nott seemed quite adamant that he find Hidashi when we asked for some hints.”

 

“And why, prey tell, should we have trusted him?” Avery brushed his fringe away with an agitated movement of his hand. “Nott never volunteers for shit. The bloke would rather sod off with Flint or Caroll at the pitch.”

 

“If they have a lead,” Abraxus said quietly, “then I have every intention to _use_ that lead. The faster we sort out what we’re dealing with here, the faster all threats are neutralized.”

 

Greengrass paused. “Threat? We’re labeling Hidashi as a threat?”

 

“Last I heard of the Hidashi family, they were off in Japan, eating dinner with the minister and being adored by the press,” said Abraxus. “They’re very roots are plunged within Japanese soil. For them—and their Head of House—to seek hospitality at Britain only makes me wonder what they’re up to.”

 

While the Hidashi are little more than a legend here in the British Wizarding World, in Japan, they’re like the royalty among the royalty. Were if the government in Japan not as they are, Abraxus would be unsurprised if the Hidashi family found themselves leading the country into a monarchy. Their influence stretches across the Middle Eastern planes, muggle world included, thanks to a squib dwelling in investments and adequate campaigns. 

 

It makes the decision to settle in Britain that much more bizarre. Almost irrational on their part. 

 

“Now that I think about it, who _is_ the Head of the Hidashi House?” wondered Lestrange, unusually quiet in their discussion up until now. “Everything about them is never confirmed. The press certainly loves them, but the fact still stands. Besides their wealth and their influence, who the hell are they?”

 

“That, dear brother,” murmured Lestrange’s brother, Rodolphus, “is exactly what I want to know.”

 

Abraxus hummed. “We shall have to see—”

 

All proceedings inside the common room froze when they heard the tell-tale signs of a painting letting students in. Not too long after, light footsteps bounded into the room, signaling the arrival of their guests. 

 

A ripple in the crowd descended when a head count showed more than three Slytherins. 

 

 _Well_ , Abraxus mused, taking the chance in the unsettling quietness of the affair to observe the unnamed newcomer. _Those mindless buffoons weren’t lying when they said she was an appealing one._

 

Tousled black waves fell over finely shaped brows and flowing streams of loose curls tumbled to her shoulders. Dazzling green eyes shadowed by long lashes, looking about their surroundings incisively. Healthy glowing skin, bare of blemishes. Small, thin button nose and lush red lips. Her body remained mostly hidden behind her uniform—

 

Wait. Abraxus scanned the supposed _female_ further. 

 

“Mysterious girl, they said?” Abraxus drawled. He cursed their wrong assumption. Girl his arse. Beside Hidashi, Nott and Flint exchanged knowing looks. Caroll sighed like he was already tired of the news. 

 

Hidashi turned his gaze toward him. For just a second, Abraxus thought Hidashi was glaring at him. If he was, it was replaced by a mask of apathy. To be the direct receiver of his aloof assessment froze Abraxus in his place. He didn’t like the feeling. 

 

“Believe me, I was none too happy about that as well,” said Hidashi, voice smooth and crisp. The Slytherins buzzed at the surprising announcement. “It seems they only saw a nice face and nothing else. If I had known I alone caused such a ruckus in Hogwarts”—he tilted his head slightly, the strands of his hair moving with it—"I would have tried even harder to avoid exposure.”

 

“You did,” said Riddle, curiously dissecting him with his eyes. “You stayed under the radar, skillfully diverging unwanted attention away from yourself. How?”

 

Hidashi searched Riddle out calculating. If Abraxus had any doubt of the boy’s placement in Slytherin, it was lost now. Hidashi had the coldness of a pureblood society member worn on with ease. Despite it all, his mask wasn’t completely enforced to all corners. Abraxus could still read irritation on him. 

 

Interesting. Hidashi was proving to be so _interesting_. Abraxus wanted to know it all. Why the boy hid, why he didn’t establish himself in the Slytherin court—no doubt he would do wonders with his name and standing. Why, even now, Hidashi looked like he wanted nothing more but to flee from the focus of Slytherin House. 

 

There just is no point for him to run away from it all. Did he not want to wedge his place in the chaos of their political battles? Did he not want to prove himself?

 

So many questions, very few answers. 

 

“That, I’m afraid, is my own secret to tell myself at night,” said Hidashi, a dispassionate smile pasted on, meaning to look bland, but only emphasized his feminine beauty. Really, such features were wasted on him. Abraxus knew his mother would kill for such a stunning appearance, and the woman herself was far from unappealing. 

 

“You do know why you’re here, aren’t you, Hidashi?” piped up Lestrange. 

 

Hidashi shifted his weight to his left, view bouncing around the room at the various people enraptured in the court’s proceedings. “Nott told me you ordered me to appear before you all? Or, more specifically,” he grimaced, “the princess of Hogwarts to show herself?”

 

“Not how I would have worded it, but yes,” said Abraxus. “That quite nicely sums it up.”

 

“Well, as you can see,” Hidashi started, spreading his hands to present himself, “I have shown myself at your command. Is there more to this confrontation than that?”

 

Abraxus smiled coldly, but his tone was polite as he explained, “We only wish to know more about you. The veil surrounding your mysterious self is truly remarkable. May I ask what your intentions were, hiding like that?”

 

And if he sneered just a little when saying hide, no one pointed it out. But Hidashi did huff out a laugh. 

 

“You need not worry about what my intentions are. I won’t disrupt whatever affairs you have going on. Politics is the last thing I wish for at the moment.”

 

“And why, prey tell, should we trust your words? You’ve done nothing to prove yourself reliable,” Walpurga intoned, ever so courteous even when spitting venom. Abraxus latched onto the odd look Nott gave her on her obvious two-faced inquiry. Now _that_ —that was something for Abraxus to study later on.

 

“I have done nothing, haven’t I?” Hidashi agreed easily. He then shrugged. “But think, if I meant any harm to the little games you play with one another, I would have chosen to do it from the start. I’m capable of it, after all.” The shark-like grin, like his smile, added to his charm. But none were fooled by it. The harsh gleam in his eyes held every promise of harm were they to poke at him too closely. 

 

Slytherin, definitely. He’ll fit right in with their lot. If he wanted to, that is. Despite the discontempt Hidashi felt at being the center of gossip and the displeased vibe he was oozing at being talked about, Abraxus decided he liked him well enough. He knows nothing of what Hidashi is really like behind all that prettiness, but he’d be willing to say he’d find treasure instead of junk. Hidashi knew how to spin the web of lies, of power and motives and opportunity they readily played within. He had the instincts of their kind. Abraxus would be a mindless idiot to disregard the chances of making Hidashi an ally rather than an enemy. From what he’s gathered of his court, they too see the potential in making a friend out of Hidashi. 

 

“I don’t think we’ve caught your name, besides your surname,” said Riddle. He shot Hidashi a truly ravishing smile. “Do tell us. I’m sure we’d all like to know.”

 

“Tokyo. Tokyo Hidashi.” Hidashi didn’t smile, but leisureliness flashed in his eyes. Abraxus liked the way it looked on him. “Pleasure to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and kudo! :D

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and kudo! :D


End file.
